1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor package with an antenna layer and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, typically include antennas for transmitting and receiving radio frequency (RF) signals. Conventionally, a wireless communication device includes therein an antenna and a communication module, each disposed on different parts of a circuit board. Under the conventional approach, the antenna and the communication module are separately manufactured, and electrically connected together after being placed on the circuit board. Accordingly, manufacturing costs are incurred for both devices. Further, it is difficult to reduce device size to attain compact product design. In addition, an RF signal transmission path between the antenna and the communication module may be long, reducing the quality of a signal transmitted between the antenna and the communication module.